


miscall

by apetitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apetitan/pseuds/apetitan
Summary: “Why do your friends call you Eren?” Levi asked one cold night while reading a book, his head resting gingerly on Ereeen’s thigh.“‘Cause my name is Eren,” Eren said absentmindedly, scrolling through his Facebook feed.“What?” Levi said, horrified, pushing himself up on his elbows. When Eren didn’t say anything, just shrugged, Levi was still speechless. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that he’d been calling him the wrong name for the past few months. “…wait, what?”





	miscall

**Author's Note:**

> because of the recent high school au where levi keeps calling eren “ereeen” (and for some reason nobody, even eren, ever bothers to correct him?) i felt compelled to write this. credits to my bb vi for some of the lines here and thank u for being my beta kiwi ‘cause i’m still quite conscious about my writing heh
> 
> you can also read this at [my tumblr](http://arteis.tumblr.com/post/168322970181/miscall)!

“Why do your friends call you Eren?” Levi asked one cold night while reading a book, his head resting gingerly on Ereeen’s thigh.

“‘Cause my name _is_ Eren,” Eren said absentmindedly, scrolling through his Facebook feed.

“What?” Levi said, horrified, pushing himself up on his elbows. When Eren didn’t say anything, just shrugged, Levi was still speechless. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that he’d been calling him the wrong name for the past few months. “…wait, _what_?”

The tone in Levi’s voice caused Eren to look up from his phone. He raised his thick eyebrows; Levi looked even paler than usual, which was simply amazing. “Is there something wrong?”

“You’re joking,” Levi surmised.

“I’m not.”

There was a great and terrible silence.

“Why didn’t you told me I’ve been saying your name wrong?” Levi’s mouth ran faster than a hamster on a wheel.

“I don’t see what the fuss is about. It’s like when I call you Leelee, sometimes.”

“Yes, but that’s—I’ve been calling you Ereeen literally the entire time we’ve been together.”

“Or like, when you sometimes call me Bright Eyes. I thought it was like a pet name.”

Levi said nothing to that and was now blankly staring up the ceiling. He had the face of a tea-enthusiast who had just found out tea bags were an accidental creation. “I called you that in front of _Carla_.”

Now that Levi thought of it, when he’d called Eren “Ereeen” in front of The Parents, Grisha had shot him a weird look. Carla had just cooed at them because she probably thought it was just an affectionate nickname.

“Besides, it’s cute.”

Now, Levi turned to Eren, convinced he’d just misheard him. “What?” he asked, for the third time in three minutes.

“It _is_ cute,” Eren insisted, looking down at him with a charming, dimpled smile, phone forgotten and full attention now on Levi.

“ _Cute_ ,” Levi spluttered, even more horrified than before, but Eren remained indifferent to his mortification. He was manly—he had abs! He ran laps every Tuesday, Friday _and_ Sunday! Him? _Cute?_ “I am _not_ cute.”

“Yes, you are,” Eren said, matter-of-fact.

After a while, Levi muttered, “Is it because of my height?” He was back to ceiling-watching.

“What?” Eren lightly brushed Levi’s hair away, wanting to see his eyes more clearly. “I like your height. It’s—”

“I _hate_ it.”

Levi subconsciously jerked away from his touch, a frown on his face and his eyes far, far away. Guarded. Withdrawn. Eren felt like his fingers were suddenly burnt by a feisty, ferocious fire. He put his phone down, surprised by the sudden turn of the conversation.

It was the first time he has heard Levi outright admit an insecurity. Yes, maybe he’d seen slivers of it in the past few months they’ve been together—just tiny, seemingly innocent interactions, like that time Eren offered to help when Levi couldn’t reach the groceries on the top shelf and Levi had straight out said no. Eren didn’t want to think it, but he had thought that maybe Levi’s pride and stubborn reluctance to ask for help stemmed from some old… vulnerabilities. While Levi initially came off as a man of arrogant confidence and, as Eren has come to know, strong and capable in many ways, he wasn’t Greek god-level perfect—anyway, even Greek gods had imperfections. The point was, instead of being open about them, closed-off, guarded Levi hid those vulnerabilities, shutting them out and refusing to admit them and, even more so, ask for help.

Eren fiddled with a loose thread on his ripped jeans. He hadn’t realized it was more serious than he thought, enough to put Levi in a sombre mood. He had thought that if—or, _when_ —their relationship became serious enough and Levi allowed him to see that rarer side of him, in time, they would have to tackle that problem. Together.

Maybe that time was now.

Here was Levi, sulking. But he had admitted it. Laid himself bare and open, and was apparently intimate enough with Eren to share it to him. For Levi to be self-conscious about something—well, this was new and uncharted territory. Eren would have to walk on eggshells over this one.

A little alarmed but trying not to show it, Eren sat up, his face now directly above Levi’s. He had a frown on his lips, but when Eren dipped down to kiss him sideways, he reciprocated still, tilting his chin up without hesitation.

“You know those visually-satisfying clips you sometimes see in Facebook?” Eren started, lightly thumbing Levi’s lower lip, voice barely above a whisper. “Like when someone opens up a jar of peanut butter and it’s so completely flat at the top? Wait, no—like when books are so perfectly lined up in a shelf that it’s satisfying to look at? Or—or like—when all the items in the grocery are perfectly categorized and lined up together?”

Eren flushed; he could tell Levi had absolutely no idea where he was going with this, but he stayed quiet, eyes sharp and still listening to whatever Eren had to say. 

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s—it’s like that with us. Maybe a couple of books might not look mind-blowingly good on its own, but when you find a shelf they all utterly and completely fit in, it’s—well—it’s _perfect_. It makes sense.”

Levi was now staring at him with an unfathomable expression.

“You fit right under my chin,” Eren said, looking a little deflated as he realized he might have said too much, “and in my arms—and it feels right—”

“Marry me, Eren.”

“What?” Eren spluttered. Levi was suddenly awash with barking laughter at Eren’s expression, a wolfish grin splitting his face and his small eyes becoming even smaller. It was such a foreign sight that Eren was completely fixated and couldn’t find it in himself to be mad.

He had such a nice, crooked smile.

“I hate you,” Eren said, thumping Levi’s chest as he calmed down, a thing Levi usually does to him. “You can’t _just_ —randomly say something like that out of nowhere. _Jeez_. Give the guy a warning or something.”

Levi’s last bouts of laughter dwindled down to a fond smile directed to Eren, mirth shining in his unguarded eyes. Eren found himself flushing under the attention and hurriedly said, “Besides, you make up your lack of height with… other things.”

“Hmm?” A corner of Levi’s lips lifted, sombre mood forgotten as he peered up at him through inky lashes, playing along with Eren’s little game. “Tell me, what other things? My pessimism? My inappropriately-timed crude jokes? What other _amiable_ qualities do you find in me?”

Eren’s hand had started skimming Levi’s inner thigh. The change of mood was immediate—he could see the exact moment Levi sobered up, eyes darkening and lips parting to let out a breath right against Eren’s lips. Levi’s book was tossed aside, forgotten. Eren’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, suddenly feeling dizzy.

“Mmh,” Levi breathed, tongue peeking from behind a set of pearly whites. “Bet you must like that a lot.”

Eren smiled. “Very much.”

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, and then settled on his nape, gentle and warm and reassuring.

“Show me how much you like it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! if you did, please leave a comment or a kudos, i'd really appreciate it :'D you can also visit me at [tumblr](http://arteis.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/erenjager), i draw and write and edit and etc etc.


End file.
